Just Friends
by royalfortressmeadow
Summary: Fubuki tells us what he saw at the lighthouse. You'll never believe it! At least, that's what Fubuki had to say...


_**Just Friends**_

This was something I would never have expected from my best friend and my sister. It almost brought tears to my eyes when I saw them doing what they were doing. You don't get me, do you? I don't make any sense at all. Well, let me tell you from the very beginning...**_  
_**

Two nights before Ryo's graduation, I decided to walk around the grounds of the academy. I wanted to explore what I have been missing for so long- to reminisce what I've been through before that horrible incident at the abandoned dormitory.

The pleasant smell of the evening air, the wonderful scent of freedom- yes. I felt it all. As I walked past the lighthouse, I saw two familiar figures standing side by side each other. I let out an indignant gasp. It was Ryo and Asuka! What were they doing together, in the middle of the night? Perhaps... something scandalous? Excited, I crept closer to hear their conversation.

"So, you're graduating in two days," I heard my sister say.

"Yes," Ryo confirmed. There was a moment of disturbing silence.

Asuka sighed. "I'm going to miss you, Kaiser."

"I'm going to miss you too," He answered.

Suddenly, Asuka began to sob. I was utterly shocked at this point, knowing that my sister had always been a strong person. I was about to get out there to comfort her, when Kaiser spoke.

"Asuka, what's wrong?" he sounded concerned. He looked quite awkward, obviously not knowing what else to say or do.

"I don't want you to leave me!" Asuka cried. She threw her arms around him, and Kaiser visibly stiffened. Asuka continued, "Who's going to be there for me when you're gone?"

"You have Fubuki," he said softly, "I'm sure he'll take care of you."

"But he's different from you!" she exclaimed. She looked up at Ryo's blue-green eyes, still not letting him go from her tight embrace. "He's my brother! He'll really take care of me. But you... you're something. You're _really_ something. You're... you're..."

"A friend?" Ryo suggested.

"Y-Yeah... a friend," Asuka said, although I knew she sounded unsure. Ryo placed his arms around her. My eyes widened. OH MY GOD!

Asuka rested her head on Ryo's chest. "You're right, Ryo," She muttered, still crying, "We're... just friends."

"Of course we are," Ryo agreed, caressing Asuka softly. I rolled my eyes. If I had a penny for every lie they made that night.

A few minutes have passed. By this time, Asuka had stopped crying. Still, they were both tangled with each other's embrace. Asuka looked up at Ryo once more. Ryo stared back at her, looking calm again. He smiled at her.

"You're going to be alright," he reassured. I got excited when I noticed Ryo slowly nearing his face to my sister's. I grinned in my little hiding spot, snickering to myself. The Little Mermaid's _Kiss the Girl_ song played in my head. Sha-la-la, la-la, la... oh my... MY!

Asuka opened her mouth, her eyes slowly closing shut. "Ryo... I thought we were..."

"...friends. I know," Ryo whispered, meeting his lips to Asuka's.

And, in the computer emoticon world, my face would be: ":D".

Their kiss started soft and innocent, but as their kiss lasted longer, the two of them started getting rougher. Ryo pulled her closer, tangling his hands on her hair, while Asuka grabbed him and moaned. Then Ryo slid his hands to Asuka's waist, and Asuka, in response, placed her hands around Ryo's neck. I didn't know if there was a tongue, but I _do _know that they were enjoying themselves- and so was I.

:D

I caught sight of Asuka opening her eyes and pushing Kaiser away in horror.

D:

"Damn it!" I muttered. Luckily, they didn't hear my remark. Ryo and Asuka stared at each other, both breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry," Kaiser said.

"I don't know why that happened," Asuka admitted.

Ryo nodded. "I don't either..."

Asuka looked away. "I think... we should go."

D:

* * *

The next day, I observed their actions to one another. It was evident that something happened between them last night. Even Judai and the others noticed their unusual gestures. Every time they were asked what was going on between them, they would both instantly say, 'nothing!'. It was a hilarious sight for me, since I knew what _really _happened, and it sure wasn't _nothing_.

I was tempted to prepare popcorn for the next scene I know will happen tonight. But of course, I didn't; Ryo and Asuka would've smelled me behind the bushes, and I sure as hell didn't want to get caught. I waited impatiently that night, behind the bushes like yesterday. I couldn't help but think about Ryo and Asuka together, officially, as boyfriend and girlfriend. I can see it now: My sister Asuka, with my very best friend, Ryo, holding hands, laughing together at the park. My, my. What a wonderful thought indeed.

Finally, they came, the two stars of the little love story in my head... Ryo and Asuka, acting as if nothing had happened.

"Asuka," Ryo said in an unsure tone of voice.

"Yes, Ryo?"

"I'm sorry for what happened."

They were both silent for a moment.

"That's alright, Ryo."

Ryo looked at her. "We're still friends, right?"

"Of course we are!" Asuka exclaimed.

Again, silence.

Asuka turned her head to him, but then looked back at the ocean. Ryo turned his head to her, but he looked back at the ocean as well. Was this their new dance routine?

"Asuka," Kaiser began, "I was wondering... was it... good?"

Asuka shifted her weight uncomfortably. "You mean... the-"

"-Yeah... You know..." Ryo muttered, his face turning red.

Asuka went red as well. "Well, yes."

Kaiser looked at her with a grin. "Good."

Asuka looked back. "Good."

There was another moment of silence. Perhaps maybe five minutes of silence.

"Want to do it again?" Ryo asked.

"Yes!" Asuka exclaimed immediately.

Ryo grabbed my sister and gave her a rough kiss. Asuka wrapped her arms around him, kissing him hungrily. They moaned as they turned their heads from side to side.

Oh yeah! This is _awesome_! And this time, I was sure that there _was _a tongue.

Their kiss was so long, longer than the last time. It was so hypnotizing that I didn't notice a caterpillar crawling up my leg.

"HOLY SHIT!" I shouted, wiggling my leg to get rid of the creepy crawler.

Ryo and Asuka broke off in astonishment.

"ONIISAN?"

"FUBUKI?"

They said in unison. I struggled to get the bug off me. It took me only a few seconds to do this- and another few seconds to realize that Ryo and Asuka were staring at me in shock.

I grinned. "Hi guys!" I greeted with an energetic wave.

They still looked at me in amazement.

It was Kaiser who spoke first. "How long have you been hiding there?"

My grin got wider. "Long enough," I said with a wink.

Asuka's face turned red. "We don't know what you're talking about, right Kaiser?" she grumbled, turning away.

"...Yeah," Kaiser agreed, his face red, too.

I couldn't stop laughing. "Oh, just admit it! I saw you with my own eyes! You guys are a couple now!"

The two of them glared at me. "WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!" they shouted angrilly.

Yeah, but I knew better.

And now you do, too.


End file.
